Farei
by phoneti
Summary: It is said that the personification of the Faroe Islands disappeared many years ago. Not many have heard of the Islands, let alone the "person" who represents it. The world believed her to be dead. At least they thought she was… Rated T: this may change. (OCXOC) (countriesxcountries) (ocxcountries) (maybe some yaoi and yuri, later on) Human and country names used.
1. Chapter 1-Good day?

_It is said that the personification of the Faroe Islands disappeared many years ago. Not many have heard of the Islands, let alone the "person" who represents it. The world believed her to be dead. _

_At least they thought she was…_

_I wonder who I am sometimes._

_I look to the mirror._

_But even that tells me nothing._

Ró awoke to the sound of her buzzing phone. It violently shook on the table as she lazily picked it up. Rubbing her eyes a bit, she answered the phone. Her very loud (best) friend Britt yelled into her ear "Åh min Gud! En flok varm turist befinder på havnen !" Ró groaned into the phone, she could honestly care less about the supposed "hot tourists".

"Og jeg bør bekymre sig, hvorfor?"

"Can't you be excited at least a teensy bit?"

"You woke me up."

"It's almost noon, Ró."

"Does it sound like I give a damn?" Ró was close to hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room. "Tsk, just come to the docks, you anti-social faroese." And hung up before Ró could utter a quick retort. "Damn american." She muttered.

She got up anyway and headed to the bathroom. She stripped off her nightgown and started the shower. While waiting for the water to heat up, she leaned against the counter and let her mind wander a bit.

"_It's been almost ten years since then." she thought._

At a very young age (around six, maybe), Ró was found washed up on the rocky shores of the town of Tvøroyri. She had no memories of who she was or where she came from, only a pendant to give a clue of her past. No one came foward to claim her after she was found.

Luckily, she was adopted by an eldery couple and their grandson. They owned a small bakery in the town.

As time went on, her memory never fully came back. After ten years, she didn't really care whether or not, if her real family was out there. For all she cared, she already found a family. But at times, she would wonder if they were really out there.

Back to modern time...

Lost in thought, Ró didn't notice the steam filling up the bathroom. "OH!" Quickly she turned the water down and opened the door of the bathroom a crack. Once she finished showering, she noticed the fogged up mirror.

Wiping away most of it, she took a peek of herself in the mirror. Her shoulder-length light brown hair had grown longer and now went down pass her shoulder blades. The odd curl that always stuck out of the left side of her head seems to have grown as well. Bright turquiose eyes that were once a dazzling violet, stared back at her.

As she stared into the mirror, a flashback of a pond and a silver-haired boy, hit her.

"_Hey stop staring at youself in the pond! You'll fall in!"_

Ró shook her head _"A flashback?" _she felt slightly light-headed. Gripping her head, she felt an intense headache. The pain lasted for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity.

The headaches were happening more often than they did in the past. She hasn't told anyone about them yet, not wanting anyone to worry. Once the pain passed, she got dressed. Throwing on a plain white tee and some random denim skinny jeans.

Grabbing her leather schoolbag and a pair of black flats, she tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs. Setting her things down quietly by the frontdoor, she walked silently into the living room. Where she found her "brother" Balder peacefully asleep.

Even though he was asleep, he still had a tense and worried look on his face. Two years ago, Balders grandparents mysteriously disappeared one day. Leaving Balder and Ró to fend for themselves. Balder took over the Bakery and raised Ró on his own.

Frowning a bit, Ró gentily brushed away the marks of flour on his face. He seemed to relax a bit. Glancing at his hands, she saw that he was holding something in one of his hands. Letting her curiosity, get the best of her, she cautiously took it out of his hand.

Her eyes widened, it was her necklace. Attached to a silver chain was a pendant in the shape of a cresent moon. It hung from the tip of the moon and faced to the right. On it was a weird design (like rippling water), in the center a small dazzling opal.

Balder stirred a bit, quickly she exited the room, pocketing the necklace. Vowing that she would confront him later. She grabbed her things and left the house, feeling a sense of betrayal and hurt. Ró lost it some years ago.

"And you said you never saw it." She muttered bitterly, making sure to slam the door as she left. Usually, Ró was a very calm and quiet person but like the weather she can be very unpredictable and violent, though thats only when shes extremely mad.

The sun shined brightly with a slight breeze blowing in from the hills. She stood still and closed her eyes, letting the wind blow through her hair. It was a nice feeling and never failed to calm her down.

As she walked to the harbour, she noticed that Britt wasn't joking about the "hot tourists." She had to blink when she saw an attractive frenchman wink at her from his hotel window. And almost ran into a hyper italian who was spouting something about pasta to his twin next to him.

"FELICIANO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Ve~ but pasta's good! Germa-" He was cut off by his brothers outburst.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT STUPID POTATO EATING BASTARD IN FRONT OF ME!"

Ró sped up a bit, she never seen anyone who cursed that much. But she wasn't one to judge since she curses just as bad. Out of nowhere, she was suddenly pulled behind a wall. "Britt?!" Britt shushed her, an almost serious look on her face.

"Der er folk på udkig efter dig!"

"Pfft... nice one."

"Hvis jeg var sjov, ville jeg sige det på engelsk!"

"...Good point."

Britt looked around the corner, immediatly she started dragging Ró in the direction of her family's bakery. "Hurry and unlock the door." She said nervously, surprised by her friends nervous tone, she nearly dropped the keys. They entered quickly, the little bell above the door made a small tinkling sound.

Immediately, Britt locked the door. The bakery wasn't too small but it wasn't to big either. Empty display cases that had yet to be filled with pastrys and bread. A counter near the window for people to sit at and look out. A small flatscreen tv on the wall behind the cashier counter.

They headed into the kitchen. Old lights flickered before they fully lit up the kitchen. Britt went to sit at the table motioning for Ró to do the same. "Who's looking for me?" She asked as she sat down.

"These group of tourist."

"That gives me so much information, _ami_."

"Their from the nordic countries, maybe, is that better?"

"Eh."

"Anyways, while I was waiting for you at the docks after the ferry left. I got tired of waiting and left. On my way, to your house I passed by them asking Adi's mom about a missing child that washed ashore about ten years ago."

"What did you do?"

"One of them saw me, so i panicked and ran."

"But Ró I think they might be your family. Before I ran I got a good look at some of them and you do look like a few of them."

Ró froze, she didn't know how to react. The two friends stared at eachother for sometime. Before a knock, brought them back to their senses.

Britt ran to turn the lights off. The knocking stopped but the voices outside didn't. "You think their in there, Norge?" Britt started to make a whimpering sound. Ró knew she would regret doing it later but she had to do something.

She turned on the lights, grabbed an apron, some flour, and a random whisk. Smearing some flour on the apron and on herself, she held the whisk in a threatening matter. Walking to the door, she opened it roughly and stared at the two in front.

"As you can see were closed so come back later, _please_." She said coldly, the two were obviously surprised, probably weren't expecting a very pissed off faroese girl covered in flour. Just as roughly as she opened it she slammed it closed and locked it.

Poor Ró, didn't even look at them closely. If she did she would've seen the resemblance, just as quickly as Britt did.

Ró walked back into the kitchen and saw Britt holding the backdoor open. "Hurry!" She motioned, having no time at all to put everything away, Ró turned off the lights and ran. They ran without looking back.

The two nordics watched as the girls ran up the street and turned the corner.

"I didn't expect to find her that fast."

"Shes grown up, hasn't she?"

"Haha, she looks a little like me, doesn't she, norge?"

"Shut up dane, she obviously looks more like me and ice than you."

"Aww norge, don't be so mean."


	2. Chapter 2-Puffins and Ravens

_Is it wrong to say "I miss you"?_

_Even though, I don't remember you?_

_Did you miss me, too?_

Ró trudged up the stairs of her house to her room. Balder asked what had happened but she gave him a glare, still sore about the necklace incident. Britt went home saying something about spying and "hot tourists."

Once, she was in the comfort of her room, she threw the apron, along with the whisk, on to the floor. And, tried her best to wipe off most of the flour on her face. It was hot and stuffy in the room, Ró pulled the blinds apart and opened her window. The window slid open allowing the cool breeze to enter the room.

Taking the necklace out of her pocket, she carefully put it on her desk. Going back to the window, Ró leaned out of it. The wind washed over her putting her in a state of peace. She didn't notice Balder watching her from the door. "If you lean any farther you'll fall out." He said finally breaking the silence.

"It wouldn't be the first time anyway."

"Tsk, just shut the window."

"Fine."

Grudgingly, she closed the window. The siblings looked each other in the eyes, each giving off a look of their own. Ró was the first to look away, she hated to admit it but Balders grey eyes were really intimidating. "I was going to give it back…" She didn't have to look at him to know that he was lying. "You a horrible liar, you know that?" Her voice was bitter.

"Ró…" He began but stopped, seeing the glare she was giving him, he shut up immediately. "I messed up didn't I?" She gave him a 'no duh' look. They were usually very close and friendly with each other but today wasn't a good day. Turning back to the window, she saw an odd group of people. They looked as though they were watching her.

From a good distance, the group of Nordics watched from afar as Ró looked out the window. They couldn't help but stare, it's been awhile since they last saw her. "I forgot how much she looked like Norge and Ice." Said one of them, he held a small white dog in his arms and had a Finnish accent. The second tallest of the group made a loud "harrumph" sound.

"Jealous, dane?" Smirked Norge.

"I was called 'Big brother' before you were so shut it!"

"That was only because you bribed her with food and Green didn't really care." Said ice nonchalantly.

"I thought she called Scotland and Ireland that bef-"Began the fin.

"Nope, I was first. End of story."

The tallest of them all, rolled his eyes at all of them. Looking back at where Ró was, he saw that she wasn't there anymore and was leaving the house. He was about to warn the others but they were too busy arguing to notice. "Anko, you're crossing the line." Norge said darkly, he radiated a murderous aura. "Pfft…And what are you going to do about it?" He took a few nervous steps backwards.

Ró jumped as she heard a very loud girly scream, not sure whether to go check who it was or run. She chose the latter, _I rather not be murdered, today. _And almost ran all the way up the hill, the sun was still high in the sky, making the day hotter than usual. By the time, she reached the hill she was out of breath.

She didn't intend to stay long but there was something she needed to do. Ró held out her right arm in front of her and whistled a high note. Out of nowhere, a raven flew onto her arm, it cawed in greeting. It had black feathers with a blueish like hue to them and odd red eyes that seemed almost demonic. The bird reminded her of Sebastian from Black Butler.

"Nice to see you too, Sebastian." Scratching under his beak a bit. A few months ago, she saved the bird from the streets after it had been attacked by a local cat. With, a broken wing and missing feathers, it survived the attack. Ró eventually set it free, but no matter what it kept coming back. It was always watching over her. Whenever, she was stressed, she would come and visit him like this.

Balder had zero tolerance for the raven, after a little mishap with bird poop. It was the same for Sebastian, but they tolerated each other for Ró's sake. If the weather was bad, Balder would give in and let the bird stay inside. She had a small smile as she stroked the ravens back, it seemed content and gave a soft but low caw.

It took her a moment to figure out, she wasn't alone. Turning her head slightly, she saw a silver haired boy. He looked around her age and held an almost sad look. Ró's eyes widened in shock, the boy looked exactly like the one from the flashback, except older. _Is that a freaking puffin on his shoulder?! _Ró also noticed that they both looked almost similar, minus the hair, eyes, and height.

"Who are you?"

"I don't think, you remember me at all. But I'm your brother."

"I-I-I don't know what to say to that."

She believed him, it was obvious to see that, they were indeed related. Ró wasn't sure she could believe that he was exactly her "real brother". Even if it was plainly obvious that he was, she still wanted to deny it. "Balder sent me to get you, the others are waiting back at the house." He had an odd accent, _Is he Icelandic? Does this mean I'm Icelandic? _ There were a lot of questions running through her head, all she could do was nod at him.

They walked back to the house in silence, it was awkward to say the least. Out of the corner, of her eyes, she could see that he was slightly nervous. Sebastian did not like this situation, he nipped at Ró's hair and glared at the other bird, who in turn glared at them both. "What's your name?" She broke the silence, it surprised her how calm she sounded.

"Emil, Emil Steilsson. But most people call me Ice or Iceland."

"Nice to meet you, Emil. Ró is what most people usually call me. But I guess that isn't my real name now, is it?"

"It isn't but it suits you."

"Thanks, your name suits you as well."

"Takk."

The atmosphere around became less awkward as the two talked, even Sebastian warmed up to him a _little_. They were probably close when they were younger, she thought. As they got closer to the house, Ró couldn't help but feel nervous. She hesitated to move as they stood in front of her house.

Sensing, her discomfort, Emil held out his hand. She knew there was no turning back if she took it. Sebastian nudged her on, quirking his head as if to ask what she was waiting for.

_It's now or never, I guess._

She took his hand and together, they walked into the house.

A/N:

I hope you like it so far. ~


End file.
